Addicted
by MissObscene
Summary: So this is what happens when my other stories are on hiatus because of writers block. other things pop into my head. This would be Smut. Yay porns. uhm DarylxOC One-Shot...Speaking of which I should draw out my OC but. effort and ive been busy as fuck. so. yes. just plain pwp. enjoy. R&R please. feel free to stick your OC in there if you wish...Or yourself.


What a quiet odd evening it was for Evy, With everyone outside, doing chores. And Daryl out hunting. She had been doing so much no one wanted her to help. It wasn't them being mean or offensive, They just thought she should take a break, After everything she has done for everyone, They figured one less person doing something wasn't going to hurt anyone

Roaming around in her room of the abandoned apartment complex they claimed as their home. She crashed on the bed humming a tune to satisfy her boredom, which barely sufficed. She dragged her self up and reached for her guitar and started to sing and strum away one of her favorite songs.

_~I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets._

All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
When you're loving me.

Smirking to herself as she strummed on the black acoustic guitar she had found on one of her runs with Glenn and Maggie. She continued on.

_Ooh, girl, let's take it slow  
So as for you, well, you know where to go  
I want to take my love  
And hate you till the end_

It's not like you to turn away  
From all the bullshit I can't take  
It's not like me to walk away

Enjoying herself, Completely oblivious to the foot steps that came down the hallway. Those footsteps known as Daryl Dixon. The closer to the door he got, The more clearly he heard it.

_I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets_

All the sounds you make  
With every breathe you take  
It's unlike anything  
When you're loving me

Yeah

As he stopped at the door he heard her singing and strumming on her guitar, He peeked through the small opening through the door, Watching and listening to her sing. Standing there completely un-noticed.

_I know when it's getting rough  
All the times we spend  
When we try to make  
This love something better than just making up again  
_

Daryl being a wise man, Getting the gist of the song and why she was singing it. He smirked to himself thinking he should step in. He loved when she'd get shy. It was always fun to tease her..

_It's not like you to turn away  
All the bullshit I can't take  
Just when I think I can walk away__  
_

I'm so addicted to,

_All the things you do  
When you're go-_

She abruptly stopped and her cheeks flushed with a cherry red colour as soon as he made himself known to her_  
_

She tossed the guitar aside her on the bed and cleared her throat out of nervousness. And as soon as she spoke her voice was tiny and slightly cracking from all the embarrassment she just had to endure,

"H-how long have you been standing there?" She asked.

"Long 'nuff. Why didn' you tell me you could sing like that? Or play tha guitar?"

Nervous as hell she stood there trying to search for her words "Uhhm...Because I just didn't? No offense or anything it's just.. I didn't think anyone really would want to hear me sing..."

"I would. And what makes you say that?, What were you singin' by tha way?"

"Well it's just. No offense to Beth. I love her like a sister, I just didn't want to steal her thunder...and it was...Addicted..by a band called Saving Abel"

"Odd band name. Good song though." He said standing there grinning. Oh how she loved his grin but this time it was different. It only meant one thing.

Daryl walked up to Her and pulled her to him and kissed her sweetly. He pressed his forehead against her's, looking into each others eyes, he could see how embarrassed she was still.

"Ain't nothin' ta be ashamed of, Sweetheart. I'd love ta hear ya sing."

She stood up on her tippy toes and placed a small kiss on his lips.

She was so tiny, and so feather light to him, He easily picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, setting her down on it gently.

Daryl took the guitar off the bed setting it back to its place as she scooted up towards the headboard to lay on the pillows. He stood at the edge of the bed,, Sliding his vest off, Being impatient Evy crawled to the edge of the bed in front of Daryl and dragged him down on top of her before he had a chance to take his shirt off.

"Eager ain't ya?"

"Yeah...real eager, Dixon..."

He placed her hands above her head, Getting them out of his way. Planting small kisses down her neck to her chest, Stopping right where the shirt was. He always loved when she wore lower cut tops. She was always showing off for him, but still kept decency, and it was all and only for him. Just like her, She was all his to divide and conquer whenever he wanted and she was completely okay with that.

He hooked a finger in her top, tugging it down a bit revealing her cleavage.

"This needs ta come off, girl." he said grinning down at her.

"Then take it off, Darlin..." she said, It sounded so smooth and velvety to him, sending little chills up his spine whenever she spoke like that.

She sat up for easy access and he went right in for the kill on that, He dragged her shirt from the bottom up and over her head, Revealing her pink bra trimmed with a lighter pink lace around the edges. Before he could even get a word in. She grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him down on the bed and straddled him. "Your turn, Dixon..." As much as he hated his last name because of bad genes. He loved to hear her say it. It was always just seductive coming from her little pouty lips. And it made him feel powerful and dominant. More than anything She made him feel like a man, she always knew what to say to him, how to treat him. She was one hell of a woman, And he loved her.

She leaned down and pressed her lips against his. He loved the feeling over her soft lips on his, Her small hands roaming around on him. He was always so protective and strong. But yet she made him so weak...powerless. He couldn't stop her if he tried. Not that he wanted to of course.

She trailed little kisses down his neck to each spot revealed when a button was undone. Eventually the shirt was off of him. Between the pleading look in his eye to just take him right there and the devilish smirk on her face. She wanted to do all but just "take him" She wanted to do a slow torture to him.

Before her tiny hands got even close to undoing his belt, He took a hold of her hands pulled her up to him to give her a small peck on the lips before he flipped them over and was on top of her. He dived down crushing his lips on hers. Taking complete control of her.

As much as She wanted to be dominant for a change. She couldn't help what he was doing to her. He made her weak at the knees, Hot, sexually frustrated, happy. Just like She made him feel like a man. He made her feel like a woman. A woman that couldn't get enough of him, He was like a drug. Thus she was and is addicted.

Keeping his position on top of her, she wrapped her arms around him as he trailed kisses down her neck, softly biting it as his hands slid from cupping her face down to her breasts giving them a squeeze before he slid his hands all the way down to her short shorts. Trailing kisses down her body as he slid down then stopped at the top of her shorts, Nuzzling her inner thigh, The man just couldn't help but appreciate her body, There wasn't a part of her he didn't like, And he didn't make favorites either.

"...Come on...Take them off." She whined at him almost moaning the words out.

He grinned biting the inside of her thigh, causing her to squeal out. "...Please Daryl..."

If there was one thing that could get him to do anything in the world. That would be it. The way she pleaded his name and especially like _that_. He wouldn't admit it to anyone. But he was whipped and he knew it. He didn't care either because it was _her_.

He happily obliged and unbuttoned and unzipped them slowly to torture her, causing her to elicit more whines and whimpers. He tugged down her shorts, She lifted her hips up a bit to help him reveal those panties matching her bra. They were a hip-hugger style, but still pink with a lighter pink lacy trim. He tossed the shorts in a random direction not even caring where they landed. He just wanted her, They had been apart for some time due to everyone being busy. And him hunting. It was nice to finally get some alone time.

As he crawled back onto the bed she took a hold of him, welcoming him with open arms

Evy began to get frustrated with Daryl"Ugh...You still have pants on. Get this shit off right now dammit.." She said as she grabbed onto them trying to tug them off

He looked her in the eyes spinning the tables, Saying the same thing she said to him not too long ago,Grinning as he said it "Then take it off ,Darlin'", He crawled off her and stood up so she could take them off.

She crawled off the bed and got on her knees in front of him and started unbuttoning and unzipped his pants and he looked down at her and grinned "Damn girl...Eager as hell"

"The hell do you expect!?" tugging them down "It's _you_! It's _always_ _you. _And _I want_ _you._"

With that he kicked his pants off his ankles and picked her up and threw her down on the bed and crawled back on top of her kissing her passionately, trailing kisses down her neck, He slid his hands under her and unhooked her bra tossing it off to the side once he slid it off her, Doing the same with her underwear. She was now, Left completely naked. He continued his little trail of kisses down to her breasts, making her moan as he locked his lips around a nipple, using his free hand to slide it down

in between them. He slipped a finger between her wet folds, teasing her clit, rubbing in small circles. Causing her to writhe and moan beneath him. "..Oh Daryl.." She moaned. Not being able to contain herself much longer he stopped and it left her breathless and whining for more.

She gripped at his underwear and attempted to pull them down. But it was rather difficult considering their positions. He rolled off of her and slid them off and tossed them in some random direction and before he could resume the previous position She got on top of him and straddled him. She leaned down and kissed him, trailing to his neck, biting it softly "I missed you..." She whispered to him, her voice dripping with want as she slid her hand down between them and gripped his cock giving it a few pumps before she placed it at her tight entrance. He gripped her hips and grinned shamelessly whilst he shoved her down on him, impaling her with his cock, filling her completely, Making her moan out loudly "Jeeeezus Fuckin' Christ..."

The sound of a loud slap filled the room as his hand came down on her ass. _Hard._

She jerked forward and gasped in surprise, looking down at him confused, Whilst he kept a devilish grin upon his face."w-wha?.."

"That ain't my name, girl.." He said still grinning.

"I-I jus- _SLAP _ "Oh fuck.."

She gripped his shoulders, as she stared down at him hard, Making him grip her hips harder in return.

She kept a hold on his shoulders as she started to grind on him tortuously slow, eliciting a half moan half whine as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Not being able to control himself, he held onto her tight, stopping her actions and rolling them both over so he was on top holding himself up by his arms hovering over her. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him tight. He took her hands and pinned them above her head, and entered in easily. He thrusted in quick and hard, making her moan loud. He let go of her hands and leaned down in on his forearms, resting his head against her neck, biting it lightly as she wrapped her arms around him. She dragged her hands down, letting her fingers pass and trace over all of his scars on his back. "Fuck me harder, Daryl."

He growled against her skin sending little tingles up her spine as she tightened the grip around his waist with her legs bring him in closer and deeper as he began pounding into her tight went cunt.

She had tried her best up until this point to control her moaning and screaming, But now, that is all she was doing. He gripped the sheets moaning out her name like a prayer as he felt her walls tighten around him, Making it harder for him to focus.

He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her hungrily , Licking her bottom lip teasingly, wanting entrance that he knew damn well she would grant. His tongue skillfully danced with hers and roamed her mouth, leaving nothing untouched. He pulled away from the kiss, nibbling on her bottom lip as he broke the kiss off

"..Scream for me, Sweetheart..." The words oozing with lust as he spoke, Like ice cream melting off the cone.

He continued to pound into her to get those screams out. Her head fell back into the pillows as her eyes rolled back into her head as she moaned out loudly,

Screaming his name out not once, not twice but three times as she came and Daryl following shortly after. He pressed his forehead against hers, both of their eyes open, watching each other intensely as they both rode out their orgasm, Panting and sweating he rolled off of her and laid by her side.

He stared at the ceiling, He almost looked baked "Jeesus..." he said causing Evy to giggle. Making him turn to face her and question her action.

She turned to look at him and said

"That all you got, Dixon?"

And with that They started all over again

"Guess this means round two then" she said smirking.

* * *

Jeesus H christ what have I done. Awkward virgin is feeling awkward. Run awaaaaaaaaaayyy

~**Runs~**


End file.
